One Final mission
by Odin Yuy jr
Summary: Heero gets one last mission... but its not normal when he is sent to the 20th century to capture the strongest being ...and what is this he has something intact to his brain...could it be...naw, wait it was reduce to 1/2 inch. Can he fall in love or will
1. The Mission

One Final Mission

Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. So don't sue me. I got just a notepad with my all my fanfics and crap like that... so if you want it then sue...j/k.**

The Final Mission

By some drunken dude

Chapter 1 The Mission

Heero slowly got up from watching TV He live in the countryside, where nobody would find him. The 4

Gundam Wing pilots went their separate ways. Wufei is in the special force, to prevent an incident like White fang. Duo became a junk yard sales man along, after Hilde married an ex-Oz soldier. Trowa is in the Circus with his sister Catherine. Quetra went and took care all his 29 sisters. All of the Gundam pilots slowly forgo about the pain of wars.

All except the perfect soldier, Heero Yuy. No matter what he did the memories where still there. Especially his first mission, The smiling face of the little girl, and the happy look of the puppy they had. But in an instance they where replace to burning buildings. 

He blame himself from that mistake. They didn't deserve to die. But fates choose them to die. How can he complete his mission to live a happy life if he can't forget the past! But strange...why did Dr. J ask for the Zero system just before he self-destructs Wing Zero. He did what he was told, since it was a direct order.

Heero got bored and went to check his E-mails. He knew that it would be all insurance things. But maybe if he is lucky, a mission will be there.   
"Just Junk,"He said. Nothing caught his interest. Except the last Mail; Zero. He checks on it and sees what it was.

Heero I know that this is quite ackward. But since I know you probably want 

some mission...Lucky for you that you have been order for your Final Mission. 

After this your life will change forever. Now this is your mission in facts. 

You will be sent to the 20th Century 

and retreat the strongest power you can find. Meet me at the park for more info.

Dr. J

__

Mission accepted he responded

Heero looks at it once last time to see if this message was real. The last time he receives a mission was a joke from Duo. He had to pretend to be a fanfiction writer by the name of Odin Jr., Heero's son.

Why did he fall for it? It was so obvious.

#################

The Next day Heero arrive at the park, where Dr. J was waiting for him in the bench 

"Ah Heero I knew you would make it." Said Dr. J in his cheery smile.

"Get to the point," Heero said in his monotone voice.

"I see, still with that attitude. Well now let's get to the point shall we."

"Yes we should."

"Heero could you tell me what is in the bottom of the bench." Heero without looking responded.

"A sleeping bomb." The bomb went off and Heero fell asleep, Without a struggle as if he knew what was going on.

"Correct and sorry about this. Your Mission will start right now," said Dr. J as two men came in black with their dark glasses. (Damn they spooky)

"We thank you for this,"

"Yeah but just remember that this will be his final mission."

"We understand," they said as they put him in the Van and drove off.

***********

5 girls about 16-17 in age were walking in the park. When it started to rain. They ran to seek protection from the rain. But on the way ... There was a bright flash. "What was that?" one of them said.   
"Let's check it out," said another one. They agreed and went to see what it was. Expecting to see something out of the ordinary. They saw a boy about 16-17 in age, with dark brown hair, a green tank top and black shorts. He was lying in the ground and had some bandages around his forehead with a little blood penetrating. One of them went to where he was and checks if he was alive. She shook him up a bit. But he wouldn't wake up.

"Is he alive?" the blond one asks. She nodded in a yes form.

"Someone should call the ambulance," One of them said. But when they look at where he was lying...He was gone. Leaving them wondering if they just imagine the whole scene...But With the sound of the rain.... Only one of them could hear a distance voice saying 

"The Zero System...."

To BE continue...

Done what'cha think Good or bad...And I know I didn't get to the details. But that its because I got bored and sleep. Anywayz I need Some couples...Who and Who...Heero/????. Please me need some couples. PLEASE I know it started kinda dark but comedy will follow. And I need some weapons for Heero and the G-pilots. Since they're Gundams were destroy. Should I just make them having some light swords or Guns that take your energy when you use them...Which one!!!R+R

Wufei: this injustice!! Where was I?

Trowa: ...or I

Dou: Whoa!! He spoke.

Quatre: or me, you're soooo mean.

Me: I will put you in my next chapter, promise

Heero: I don't like it

Odin: I know you don't like it!

Duo: I loved it!!!

Quetra: Well in the story, Why are they after Heero?

Heero: Crazy fans! So much imagination and I'm not like that, son…

Odin Jr.: too bad father…I am the author mhahahahahahahaha...


	2. The Little Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. But I do own a jack up computer that just shocks me. Watch out it bites too

The Final Mission

By some high fellow

Chapter 2: the little girl

The Rain stop and the clouds soon vanish from the skies. Yet it was barely 5 p.m. The sun was high in the sky now.

"What'cha doing mister." ask a little boy to the person sitting next to him in the bench. The boy stays silent until he gets a response. He gave up and yells, "You're no fun mister!" leaving to get back to his mom. 

"Fun?" He said as he felt a pinch of pain in his head. It got worse and soon he had his hand around his head. Little by little scene of his life went by, But some where from his future. He recognized some because Wing Zero told him that. But these where fresh new.

"What are these memorize?" But as soon as they came, they left that quickly. "What am I doing here?" He ask himself. "This city I don't remember," Then he remembers the last thing Dr. J told Him....

__

Heero I know that this is quite awkward. But since I know you probably want 

Some mission...Lucky for you that you have been order for your Final Mission. 

After this your life will change forever. Now this is your mission in facts. 

You will be sent to the 20th Century 

And retreat the strongest power you can find....

Heero got of the bench and started to walk around anywhere. He wondered where in the hell he was and why he had bandages around his forehead. Quickly he tried to take them off, but it hurt like hell. Then he wonders ' Could it be that he was already in the 20th century.' Heero look at his surrounding and minutes later he came up with the conclusion that he was already in the 20th century.

"Shit at least he could have left me my gun to complete my mission." Then a thought came into his head.' How in the hell was he sent to the 20th century? We don't have the technology to build such a thing...Unless those 5 crazy scientists came up with a time machine. But--' His thoughts where interrupt by a certain girl with pink hair girl. Who was in the ground crying and holding her leg, Which was bleeding. He got up and walks where she was.

"Are you ok?" he ask her in his simple monotone voice.

"Yes but my leg its hurts," she said. Heero look at the cut. It was bleeding a little but he knew that f he left she would start crying. And he knew what a crying child could do, He knew since he knew Duo. So he took part of his own bandage and wrapped around her cut. 

"Now it shouldn't hurt that much." The girl smiles at him happily and told him her name.

"Thank you...My name is Chibi Usa, (I think that is it) What's yours...?" Heero thought if he should give her his name. But what harm could it cost. So he gave her his name.

"Heero Yuy," He says in his monotone voice.

"Heero huh...can you help me find my friends." She said.

"Your friends?"

"Yeah ...I lost them when the rain hit a couple of minutes ago."

"I can't," He said looking at her. She was giving him those puppy eyes.

"Not this,"  
"Please," She said nicely about to cry. Heero finally giving in, accept defeat.  
"Fine,"

They walk around for a while. The questions Chibi ask him were annoying Heero. But he only answers one, Which shut her up for a while.

********Meanwhile in some other timeline********

Duo are you sure u told Heero to meet us at Quetra's mansion today," Said an annoyed Wufei.

"Of course I did Wu-man! I E-mail him just 6 hours before I arrived." Said Duo.

"sure you did and stop calling me WU-MAN, Maxwell!!"

"FINE WU-MAN!!"

"That's it your dead!!" said Wufei as he jump Duo and started fighting.

"I see they get along as always," said Trowa drinking his tea.

"Yes they are...By the way how is Catherine?" ask Quetra.

"She's doing fine...and tell me Quetra wasn't Relena joining us," 

"Well she has lots of things to do keeping the colonies and Earth in peace,"  
"I see...shit Heero sure is late,"

"That's right, he's never late ...Even to a reunion."  
"I say we bust in his house and throw a surprise party!!" Said Duo getting away from Wufei's Head lock.  
"That's not a bad idea, Maxwell," Said Wufei thinking Duo should break in and get his ass shot first.

" I think it's a bad idea. Remember the last time we threw a surprise party for Heero. It ended as a cover up, saying Oz attacked here. 

"That party was nuts!" said duo letting his guard down for a minute. Just enough for Wufei to give Duo what he deserves, getting his balls hit by Wufei. Suddenly a knock was heard.

"Maxwell get the door." Said Wufei in his victory voice.

"I can't my balls hurt...I can't feel them,"  
"Damn that musta hurt," said Quetra.

"Fine I'll get it then," Said Trowa.

He opens the door to reveal two people wearing black clothes and shades too.

********

"Heero there they are!" Said Chibi as she saw her friends sitting in a bench.

"Thank you," she said and left.

"Chibi are you alright," said the blond one.

"Yep Heero was with me,"

"Heero?? Who is that?"

"My new friend,"  
"New Friend?"

"Yep he's so cool and mysterious, and he's right there." She said as she points where he was. But he was gone. (Gee that was a surprise) 

' Those girls are the same ones that where there when woke up. Could it be that they have seen me get teleport to this timeline. If so then they shall be eliminated.' But yet again his thoughts where interrupted as he ran into Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru.

To be continue...

Done what'cha think Good or bad...And I know I didn't get to the details. But that its because I got bored and sleep. Anywayz I need Some couples...Who and Who...Heero/????. Please me need some couples. PLEASE I know it started kinda dark but comedy will follow. And I need some weapons for Heero and the G-pilots. Since they're Gundams were destroy. Should I just make them having some light swords or Guns that take your energy when you use them...Which one!!!R+R

Odin Jr. What cha all think...Good... Bad...funny...

Heero: I don't like it

Odin: I know you don't like it!

Wufei: I loved it!!!

Heero: What was that?  
Odin jr.: nothing much

Herro: ..........I know


	3. Companions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Plus I need food...

Odin: We finally attacked those terrorists, they will get their punishment for messing with the U.S.A! Mhahahahahaha 

Heero: You are crazy...

Odin: I learn from the best

Heero: ....................

Odin: Well here is chapter 3! 

****

The Final Mission

By a crackhead

__

"I am the weapon for war, the only way I can put an end to all fighting 

Is to fight until peace has been reach " 

Last time on Final Mission...

"Yep, Heero was with me," said Usa with a smile on her face

"Heero? Who's that?" asked Makoto looking over her friend Ami.

"My new friend," responded Usa.  
"New Friend?" said Rei look at he suspicious 

"Yep he's so cool and mysterious, and he's right there." She said as she points to where he was. But he was gone. (Gee that was a surprise) 

'Those girls are the same ones that where there when I woke up. Could it be that they have seen me get teleport to this timeline. And if so then they shall be eliminated.' But yet again his thoughts where interrupted as he ran into Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru.

"Hey watch it punk," said Haruka. 

"Hn."

He had his emotionless look, just staring at them. For a minute, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka where creeped out by Heero's emotionless look and what the sense from him. Heero said nothing and walked past them. Slowly Heero faded out of their sight. 

"What was that?" Hotaru said breaking the silent.

"What was that indeed," said Michiru. "The feeling was like nothing in this world. It felt like..." 

"A cold, unemotional feeling, I saw it in his eyes. As if death was behind him..." Said Hotaru with much concern in her voice. Setsuna and Haruka just look in the way Heero disappeared. Think who he was and if he was possessed a danger to their princess. Because there was something else they sense from what Hotaru said.

As soon as they faded from his view, he sprang out of the park. Heero knew he first needed a place to stay. Heero started walking around, looking for a place to stay. A tremendous headache overwhelmed Heero, but as sudden as it came, it left. Looking to his side, he stopped and said in his monotone voice.

"Why are you following me?" 

"Ha! You found me out. Heh looks like what they told me was right after all. Nobody has found me out before. Good thing we have you in our side." Said a man who had a black cape on and a hood.

"What do you mean by your side?"

"Heh looks like they didn't inform you. Well I guess I have too. But not right now the walls have ears too, Heero Yuy," said the man with a smirk, thinking if Heero had be surprise that he knew his name. (I guess he doesn't know Heero) Heero said nothing and kept his face expression the same. 

"What do you want," said Heero. The man looked at him curiously 'What the hell is wrong with this guy? No emotional expression at all! Surprise, anger, curiosity, Fear he doesn't have any! But it's a good thing we have him at our side.'

"Ha Heero, as I said walls have ears. So here," the man gave Heero a key and a wallet filled with money, credit cards and a paper. "This is the key of your apartment. The paper in the wallet I gave you is the address of your home. And you have money that could last you more than a year. Your credit card pin is in the same paper where your address is. I will talk to you there." he said as he turn his back to Heero and left.

Heero followed the orders in the paper and memorized his pin number before burning the paper. He finally had arrived to his apartment. He unlocked the door and enters. It had everything he need. A bed, a refrigerator, a table and a desk, a laptop and what he need the most...a gun, an unusual gun.

"Ha Heero I see you arrive here before me," said a voice behind him. Heero trusting his instincts grabs the gun and pointed at the man.

"Whoa! Hey easy!" said the man looking kinda shock.

"What do you want," said Heero in his monotone. 

"First put the gun away," said looking at the gun. Heero didn't remove the gun. The man gave up and told Heero what he need to know.

"Fine You my friend have been assigned to assist us in our search by Dr. J," The man said and Heero slowly dropping his gun.

"You are taking orders from us now. So we decided you need some stuff to assist you in our search so we brought you laptop. Don't worry we didn't go in your stuff." said the man. 

"Now Heero here is your mission, Your mission is too find the person we are looking for in high school, don't worry we signed you up and everything is ready. Tomorrow is when you start your mission, Understand?"

"Hai, Mission accepted," He said as he saw the man leave.  
"Oh by the way my name is Licean," he said as he left. Heero closed the door and went to the mirror to take of the bandage, but as he did it stunned as before. Then as he went to sleep his chest started to burn as it never before and some did his head as images pop in his head from thing he never recognized. And a slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

**Dream**

"Heero you will always be there when I need you right?" said a girl sitting next to him.

"Of course, I will be there next to you when you are in danger," He said looking at the girl and smiling for a second. 

"Heero you know you have to leave tomorrow," She said looking at him with a sad look.

Heero just pull her next to him and look at the stars.

"I will come back I promise...and when I do we shall..."said Heero hesitating what he was going to say to her.

"Shall what Heero," She said looking at him. But before He could say anything the whole background was turned to black and what lay in his feet was the girl he loved, dead...

He bends down and slowly tears where runny down his eyes. 

"They shall be judge my dear," He kept repeating this thru out the whole dream. Until the whole dream

Turn to a red ruby color and now the whole background was chanting the words 'Judgement shall come' and 'Judgement is soon to rise'

***End of dream***

The next morning Heero got dress and headed to high school (and he still had his bandage). His directions had been in his wallet. 'Licean must have put them their before he gave him the wallet.' He though. Heero got his schedule from the office and soon he would get intruded to his classmates. 

Heero had half of his classes down for his first day. But he didn't believe that almost all five girls where here. 'Lucky' he thought, ' this would make the elimination easy'. But he decided killing them would be reckless, he was supposed to finish the job without much commotion, besides he needed to know how much they knew about him before killing them.

Heero sat down by a tree and looking at the sky think about the dream he had. 'What does it mean?' He kept asking himself without coming with an answer. 'Was it a premonition? Or worst it was MY past.' Putting aside these thoughts he decided they were intervening with the mission, so he put those thoughts aside and decided to deal with them at a different time. Heero just stared at the sky thinking what his team members are doing. 

"Hey did you check out the new student, He is so cute." Said an cheery Usagi.  
"Usagi! You have someone remember," said Ami looking over her friend.  
"I know but ...He's gorgeous!" Usagi Complained  
"No buts! Beside he is mine, I am going to ask him if he wants to go to the dance with me, He looks so cute with that bandage," said Minako looking to see where Heero is. Then a thought hit her...Where was Makoto?  
"Where is Makoto?" said Minako.  
"I don't know all she said was that she was going to drink some water," said Ami.

"Yeah Right she probably when to check out Heero and ask him. Well not if I beat her first." She said running to find Heero before Makoto found him.

Makoto walked slowly to where Heero was. She had spotted him for a while but something made her stay back for a while. But she had her way to Heero slowly and soon was close to where he was. Heero sensed something was behind him. He waited till him this person was near him.

In an instant he quickly reached out his hand and flipped Makoto to where he was. Then he took his gun in his pocket...or so he thought. He found nothing but an empty pocket. But the dumbfound expression he had on his face would have cracked up Duo. But luckily she didn't see the funny expression he made when he couldn't find his gun. Before anything else happen the bell rang. Heero Help her up and left, leaving her dumbstruck. But not before he said: "Next time don't try to come to me with your hand out. I know you have some fight in you by the way you got of that maneuver that attack was suppose to break your arm but you manage to get out." 

He said going to his next class. Now Makoto was very impressed by Heero's attack and the way he kept his monotone voice. Makoto walked to her next class, not taking her eyes off Heero throughout the whole day.

The day was over and everyone was going home. Heero walk home alone. It wasn't anything special because even if he did had friends. He was always alone. Heero kept thinking of when this bandage was put in him and why it hurt. But once he approaches an alley he saw about 7 to 10 guys harassing a certain girl.

"Heh you little bitch you will pay for what you did to us," said the leader of boys.  
"Well you deserved it. Picking on people weaker than you." She said flipping them off.  
"Why you little bitch I don't care what the hell you say, we will beat you up like you beat us but this time your little friends aren't here, Get her and beat HER!" said the leader as they all rush too her. She jumped up above them and kick one in the head, he was sent back and hit one of the guys. But that didn't matter to the rest. She gave some jabs and blocked a few punches. Then she had enough of this and kicked two in the balls. Then grabbed a dude's hand and sent him to where the leader was. But easily he dodges it. 

Then as the rest distracted her the leader manage to creep to her and punch her very hard in the stomach. Making her fall to her knees. The leader took out a knife and so did the rest. They had enough and they will make her pay for embarrassing them. She slowly got to her feet and then did the charge. She manage to dodge some but some slashed her shoulders and legs.  
"And now you little witch time to ruin that face of your." He charged at her, but with her cut she couldn't defend herself. Since it was 1 to 10. By this time Heero had enough and with his agility he got to the knife before it harmed Makoto.   
"Heero?" she said in surprise.  
"What! Who the Hell are you." Said the leader. Heero didn't answer but he did twist the leaders hands making it break.  
"AHHH Shit you will pay for that get him!" But poor fools got their ass kicked by the perfect soldier in less that 5-second. Now 10 bodies laid unconscious, Heero turns to Makoto and still with his monotone voice asked her. 

"Are you ok?" he said looking at her.  
"Kinda," she responded, surprise of what Heero did to them in 5 seconds, trying to get up but no luck. "Well I guess I am not," she said with a weak smile. Heero forced a smile and picked her up before the cops would come. He carried her out of the alley.  
"Heero what are you doing," she said in shock.  
"Well you can't walk and I can't leave you there...so I guess I have to go to my apartment." He said with her him his hands. Makoto blushed madly as she heard the word _apartment_. And blush even more as he walk with her in his hands. And she could have sword that she saw Heero blush a bit. 

They had finally approached his apartment.  
"Hey I live near this block," she said as Heero walked up to his apartment and unlocked it. They entered his apartment with her still in his arms. He sat her down in his bed and left the room to look for his kit aid. He found it in the closet. 'Heh, looks like this place does have everything' He came back and started to clean and bandage her wounds on her arms. She tried to start a conversation but Heero would look at her with one of his emotional looks or just respond with 'Hn'. She blushed a little as Heero bandage her wounds in her legs. But before he was finish with the shoulders there was a knock in the door. 

Heero got up and answer the door. But as soon as he open the door the emotional look in his face when into shock.

"Yo! Hey Heero why you leave us man," said a certain someone. Then the certain someone looks pass Heero and sees a girl in Heero's Bed.

"Whoa! Damn Heero we leave you alone for a couple of days and you have a girl in your bed! Damn I should have been here earlier" Then a second voice was heard.

"What? Heero has a woman in his bed!" said a surprise Wufei that appeared out of know where.

"And Here I thought Mr. Perfect Soldier would never lose his virginity," said a Duo Maxwell. Then out of know where Trowa and Quetra appeared looking surprised.  
"Duo..."  
"Yeah Heero,"  
"Omoe o korosu!!"

"Eep! 

To be continue........

What will happen now that the five Gundam pilots have been reunited and where did they come from??? What will Makoto think of what they are saying! And has Heero lost his virginity? Find out next time in One Final Mission.

Done what'cha think Good or bad...And I know I didn't get to the details. But that its because I got bored and sleep. Please me need some couples. PLEASE I know it started kinda dark but the comedy did follow like you saw or should I say read. And I need some weapons for Heero and the G-pilots. Since they're Gundams were destroy. Should I just make them having some light swords or Guns that take your energy when you use them...Which one!!! R+R

**Odin Jr**. :What cha all think...Good... Bad...funny...  
**Heero:** I don't like it  
**Odin:** I know you don't like it!  
**Duo**: Did Heero lose his virginity yet?  
Heero: what was that  
**Duo**: Nothing!  
*Heero starts firing shots at Duo*  
**Heero**: Omoe o korosu.  
*Duo is running like crazy*  
**Odin jr**.: and this is what I have to handed here....Sigh..

..... P.S. Homer's gay


End file.
